


Sewn Together

by JessKo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Body Modification, Canon-Typical Violence, Come Shot, Come as Lube, Consentacles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Messy, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Tentacle Dick, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/pseuds/JessKo
Summary: “I have to warn you.” Admiral Ar’alani began, keeping up her quick pace through the halls of the Steadfast. “There was an accident. He will not look quite as your remember.”Thrawn’s mind raced. “I understand.” It was the mark of a warrior to bear scars. He would cherish every single one that Eli now bore.However, the marks that battle left on Eli are far different from scars.Or, lacking robotic prosthetic technology, the Chiss are able to "grow" replacement limbs. Unfortunately for Eli, the human body rejects these modifications so in a desperate bid to save his life, other parts were sourced. Now, returned from the Empire, Thrawn has come home to find his partner much different than how he left him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 is our bit of light reunion angst and heavy comfort, lots of cuddles and soft words ahead. 
> 
> For more smut, stay tuned for chapters 2 and 3. 3 will contain some angst but also lots of comfort. 
> 
> Additional warnings for this chapter: I'm not sure if body/limb disphoria is the right term for it, but Eli has some reservations about his new body parts (leg/arm/eye/ear) and has not completely come to terms with them. Any past trauma is not discussed outside of just calling it "the accident" in this chapter.

“I have to warn you.” Admiral Ar’alani began, keeping up her quick pace through the halls of the Steadfast. “There was an accident. He will not look quite as you remember.” Her words were measured. 

Grand Admiral, or rather, ex-Grand Admiral Thrawn’s mind raced. “I understand.” It was the mark of a warrior to bear scars. He would cherish every single one that Eli now bore. 

Stopping near the end of the corridor, Ar’alani gestured to a nondescript door, narrow and grey like any other on the ship. “When you are ready, then.” 

Before Thrawn could collect himself, Ar’alani was already gone, the click of her heels on polished floors slowly fading out of earshot. With a long exhale, Thrawn pressed the signal button on the side of the door frame. He couldn’t wait any longer to see his beloved, in whatever state he was. 

Fantastical images of raking claw marks and burn scars ran through Thrawn’s imagination, each iteration more extreme than the last. He wanted to be prepared for anything. Ar’alani was fairly notorious for understating the severity of things, after all. 

When the door did open an eternity of a few seconds later, the room revealed was dim, the lights set low and a shadowy figure loomed in the doorway. 

Immediately the silhouette was wrong. And as the figure came closer, Thrawn’s heart seemed to stop. 

“T-Thrawn?” A familiar voice called out quietly. “Is that you?” 

A tan hand with five fingers gripped one side of the door frame. 

A muddy green hand with four fingers and scales held the other. More scales peeked over the collar of a black Chiss Expansionary Defense Force uniform, ending just under a familiar tan chin. 

Red eyes now gazing up at Eli's face, Thrawn saw only one familiar iris, the right one was a pale amber with no pupil, set in a sea of obsidian. The skin around it was a much darker, almost purple tone seamed along the side of his nose, ending just below the cheekbone and trailing back behind a wavy carpet of caf-brown hair. This was the same, just longer and somewhat unkempt, brushing at the shoulders of the uniform. 

“Eli?” Thrawn asked breathlessly. 

Eli’s eyes immediately darted away, looking down at his toes. Thrawn could not help but follow their gaze, finding one boot tip and on the right, four large purple toes on a furred leg, the pant leg cropped at the knee. “The Admiral didn’t tell you, did she.” He muttered, taking a small step back with the strange appendage, almost hiding it behind his other leg. 

Before answering, Thrawn closed the distance between them, embracing Eli and holding him close. “She told me there was an accident. I am so sorry that I was not here to protect you.” Pulling back to look Eli in the eyes, trying very hard to not focus on one or the other, Thrawn continued. “I hope you can forgive me.” 

Eli shook his head, heavy locks of hair waving around the base of his neck. “It’s not your fault.” 

“I should have been here.” Thrawn said in a tone that said he’d not be swayed on the issue. 

Eli leaned in for another hug. “I’ve missed you.” He said into Thrawn’s shoulder, running his hands all along Thrawn’s back. 

Eli cringed when a scale caught on the coarse gaberwool of Thrawn’s tunic. He opened his mouth to apologize when Thrawn dipped his head down, stopping him with a gentle kiss. “And I’ve you, my beloved.” He said in Basic, breaking up the Cheunh that they had been speaking up until then. 

Chuckling a small bit, Eli kissed Thrawn again, holding the gesture longer. “It’s been a long time since I’ve heard that.” He responded in the same language. 

Not wanting to get too heated in the hall, Thrawn pressed on Eli until they were inside his quarters, closing the door behind them. With the door closed, no light streamed in and Thrawn had to rely on his infrared to make out his partner. 

“The other eye is sensitive to light.” Eli filled in quickly. “I have tinted glasses for duty but I prefer to not have to use them constantly, only helps so much.” 

Thrawn felt an ache in his chest that had been growing since he first stepped foot on the Steadfast but was now becoming unbearable. He’d been gone far too long. Eli may have forgiven him… But Thrawn still felt responsible for this. 

Not knowing what else to do, Thrawn cupped Eli’s face in his hands. There was something… Off about how it felt. 

Before he could formulate just what, the answer unfurled itself from the tufts of wavy brown hair. Two stalk-like antennaepalp perked up from where they had been laying against Eli’s skull. “Yeah… That’s new too.” Eli added, the antennaepalp angling towards Thrawn. 

Thrawn tried not to stare. 

“You can touch them, if you want.” Eli said with a shrug. 

For as strange as it all was, Thrawn was surprised by how well Eli was handling this all. He supposed the other choices would be illogical, but it was still impressive in a way. Curiosity overtaking him, Thrawn reached up with one hand to stroke along the side, the ridged dark skin having a smooth, firm feel to it. The antennaepalp seemed to lean into the touch, and Eli’s eyes closed as he exhaled softly. “Feels kind of nice to be honest.” 

No, Thrawn realized, this was not impressive. This was surreal. In a moment of lost self control, Thrawn asked. “Could they not give you an ear?” 

Eli sighed. “It’s a long story, but the Chiss biomaterials are not compatible with humans. So, they scraped together what they could and experimented until something took.” 

Thrawn opened his mouth but a finger placed itself across his lips. “Don’t apologize. I’m alright. Really.” 

Only after Thrawn nodded did Eli move his finger away. “Alright.” 

Before any more questions could be asked, Eli ran the same hand, the human hand, through Thrawn’s hair. “Let’s sit down. I want to hear all about what brought you home to me.” 

Thrawn did not get far into his story before he was straddling Eli’s lap, hands pulling at the collar of the black tunic as their mouths clashed. Two hands soon came up to cover them, however, stilling their progress. 

“Are you sure?” Eli asked softly, breath wafting across Thrawn’s cheek. A shiver traveled up his spine 

“Yes. Very.” Thrawn reassured his partner, and Eli’s hands fell away, coming to rest on Thrawn’s biceps. Giving them a firm squeeze, Eli felt thick corded muscles underneath. 

“Stars, Thrawn.” He mused, kneading the muscle. 

Thrawn smiled down at Eli, nuzzling up against his nose as his hands got back to work unhooking the clasps of the tunic. Reverently, he pulled it from Eli’s shoulders, folding it over the back of the couch before running his hands along the expanse of exposed skin. The rough scales covered Eli’s shoulder and wrapped around his back, ending at his neck. Thrawn traced the jagged, pink line where human skin met… 

“It’s Trandoshan.” Eli said bluntly. 

“Ah.” Not that it really matted to Thrawn, but he supposed it was good that at least Eli was informed of that much, or perhaps he had figured it out himself. Trandoshans were not exactly uncommon in Wild Space or on Lysatra, after all. 

“And these are Balosar. The leg is Lasat, if you hadn’t figured that out already.” Eli added, gesturing to his antennaepalp, and then to his leg. Thrawn noticed a bit of short purple fur peeking out from the waist of Eli’s pants, over the hip. 

“I see.” Rubbing his thumb over Eli’s cheek, the human did not provide an explanation for this part of his patch-work self at first. 

Thrawn realized what it was from without needing an explanation. 

It was Grysk. 

“The parts all… Came from a Grysk slaver ship that we weren’t able to save. I felt guilty about it at first, but figure they would have died either way.” Eli shivered again when he said the name. Thrawn assumed the part had brought him some hardship. The especially rough scarring at the seam on his face made him consider that perhaps this eye truly was their last choice. 

Rather than offer some sort of condolences, Thrawn leaned in again, draping himself over Eli and pressing against him, covering every inch. He gripped Eli’s back, pulling the human closer still. Eli melted into the contact, wrapping his arms around Thrawn’s waist and arching his back up against the Chiss. 

Slipping his hands up under Thrawn’s tunic, Eli felt over every familiar arc and angle of Thrawn’s body. There was the curve of his spine, the sharp jut of his shoulder blades, the slope of his neck. Everything smooth and cool and just how he left it those years ago. 

“You’re perfect.” Eli whispered into Thrawn’s ear. 

Thrawn hummed contentedly. “As are you.” 

The words hit Eli like a brick. After everything that had changed, did Thrawn really still feel that way? 

Of course he did. Thrawn wouldn’t lie to him, Eli assured himself, losing himself again to the bliss of the moment for just a breath longer. 

This was wonderful, everything he’d dreamed their reunion would be, yet some things just did not feel right. The ultra sensitive pads on his toes constantly overwhelmed him with their sensory input. His hand could hardly make out the details of what it was feeling, Eli’s brain compensating from memory what the scale covered skin missed. And his eyes… closing the right one he saw Thrawn as he remembered, if a bit hard to make out in the low light. 

But with the other? It was as if there were no color, everything perceived in depth and shadow, like a heatmap dumped in jet juice. 

“I’m not perfect. Not anymore.” Even his voice sounded different, the antennaepalp reading sound waves with long strand-like sensory organs unlike a human ear. 

Thrawn pulled away sharply, holding Eli away at an arm’s length and looking straight into his eyes. Eli was shuddering, frozen aside from the tremors. “I do not care about anything except that you are Eli Vanto, the one who I give my heart and life force to hold in his hands.” 

Eli squeezed his eyes shut, feeling a tear roll down his left cheek. His antennaepalp retracted down into his thick hair. He pressed back against Thrawn, wanting to bury his face in the crook of his neck. “I love you.” He stammered. “Thank you.” 

Softening, Thrawn moved back in, stroking the back of Eli’s head and threading his fingers through the dark waves of his hair. The longer locks suited the man well, he thought, but most of his focus was on how Eli felt, and if he understood how Thrawn felt. 

“I love you as well, my beloved.” Thrawn felt a strange sensation against his neck as he said this. He realized it was the antennaepalp pressing themselves against the skin there. 

“Say that again.” Eli asked softly. “I want to hear you.” 

Thrawn repeated the sentiment, speaking clearly and with emotion, just as he had before. Eli’s entire posture sunk against him, legs shifting underneath the larger Chiss. 

“Thank you, Thrawn. Let’s lay down, if that’s alright?” 

Untangling himself from Eli, Thrawn agreed happily, wanting to make sure Eli was as comfortable as possible, and felt absolutely wrapped up in his affections. Eli went to stand up, but Thrawn hooked his arms around his waist and under his legs, scooping the man into his arms with a light huff. Eli nearly squeaked in surprise. 

“I always pick you up.” Thrawn joked, shifting Eli’s weight to be better centered. 

“Yeah, well, it's been a while!” Eli responded with an all too familiar pout of his lip. Thrawn could not help turning his head to kiss it. Eli nibbled Thrawn’s lip. “Sneaky.”

“Guilty as Charged.” Thrawn admitted with a light smirk, that soon erupted into laughter as something unaccounted for tickled his side. Eli’s much more prehensile foot was the culprit, and Thrawn had to endure the assault until the bedroom was reached. 

Finally, Thrawn reached his target destination and lay Eli down on the bed. It was not much larger than a cot, but could certainly accommodate two so long as the beings didn’t care for personal space. 

Something told Thrawn this would not be an issue as he walked around to the foot of the bed, placing a hand on Eli’s boot. “Can I take this off?” 

“Please.” Eli responded, stretching his arms out with a short yawn. Thrawn’s arrival was later than anticipated, so it probably was about the time Eli would be going to bed now. Not wanting to keep Eli up too long, he quickly disposed of the boot, and then his own pair. Taking off his tunic for good measure, Thrawn slid down onto the bed beside Eli. 

Almost on instinct, Eli turned on his side and Thrawn followed suit, pressing his front to Eli’s back. Once again, the unexpected foot struck, the four longer toes gripping his ankle in a warm embrace. It was strange, but also rather adorable. Thrawn pressed a cool kiss against Eli’s neck after brushing the hair away. 

Sure, everything felt different. He was getting too much input from his foot, and he only really felt half of Thrawn’s neck kisses. But Eli could feel the tight hold of Thrawn’s arms around him perfectly fine. He felt safe and cared for and absolutely loved. Perhaps things between them would be just how they were when they were last together, or even, Eli dared to imagine, this relationship could grow into something even stronger than they’d had before.

Thrawn’s breaths may have sounded different, but the rise and fall of Thrawn’s chest against him was familiar and just right, the rhythm evening out to a slow beat. Closing his eyes, Eli let all of the sensations merge together into one entity: his beloved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive thank you to amrita_vein for bouncing ideas and encouraging me on this. Also you can thank them for keeping this fairly fluffy and soft ^^ y'all know I have an angst brain when it comes to these 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a whole lot of xeno smut~

The morning came far too early, Eli’s comm link alarm buzzing away across the room. It hurt to peel himself away from Thrawn’s arms wrapped around him, but the sound was even worse to his sensitive sense of hearing so it was not long before Eli was pressing the off button. When he turned around, two bright eyes looked up at him. 

“Good morning, Eli.” Thrawn said softly, stifling a yawn as he sat on the side of the bed. He’d slept heavily, but it would take more than just one night to make up for years of restless sleep cycles in service to the Empire. 

“Morning, Thrawn.” Eli replied, flopping back down on the bed next to Thrawn, who pulled his head into his lap and stroked around the base of his antennaepalp. Eli leaned into the touch, humming contentedly. “I don’t have duty this morning so let’s just stay here.”

“The Admiral gave you time off?” Thrawn asked, mildly surprised. Chiss did not exactly have shore leave or vacation time. 

Eli huffed a bit. “Not exactly. But she can’t make me show up. The door’s locked.” 

Now, Thrawn just laughed. “I see. Perhaps you should notify her, then?” 

Eli groaned as Thrawn helped him to sit up. “Fine.” Pulling a datapad from the side table, Eli shot the Admiral a short message alerting her to his leave. “I’m sure she’ll understand.” 

Leaning back in against Thrawn, Eli wrapped his human arm around the Chiss’ midsection, rubbing small circles in the cool skin with his thumb. Turning to look at each other, Thrawn took a moment to survey Eli’s every feature. His eyes, one dark brown and the other a honey gold. Up close, Thrawn could see a star field of silver specks in the darkness surrounding the amber. It was new, certainly, but he was still very much his Eli. No external augmentation would change that.

Then, the eyes closed and Eli tilted his chin up, coming in for a delicate kiss that slowly evolved into something heavier. The hand on Thrawn’s side dug in its grip to pull the Chiss closer. Thrawn’s own hands wandered up and down Eli’s sides, scratching at his ribs just how he knew the human liked it. 

A surprisingly strong hand pushed Thrawn down, and Eli straddled his hips, exhaling hot breath on his neck. Eli nipped at the skin there, Thrawn keening at the sensation. 

“You want to do this?” Eli practically growled. Thrawn already felt his member slipping out from it’s slit, curious and aroused. 

“Yes… Eli, please… Need you.” Thrawn replied, already breathless, hands coming up to pull at Eli’s pants. 

Eli stiffened. “Oh. Right. Uh, really quick um… I don’t know how to say this but…” He began, looking away into the distance. Thrawn slowed, sitting up on his elbow and gently nudging Eli’s face with his other hand to look back at him. 

“What is it, my love?” Thrawn asked sincerely, hand trailing down along Eli’s arm to take his hand into his own. He brought the knuckles up to his lips for a gentle kiss. 

“It’s… I’m different. Down there.” Pulling his hand away, Eli gestured between his legs, face beginning to blush. “If you don’t like it…” 

Thrawn put his hand where his partner’s pants strained at the groin, gently cupping a hot member that did feel considerably… Larger than he remembered. “As I said, you are my beloved and that means that I care about every inch of you.” 

Breath escaping his lungs, Eli bucked his hips into the touch with a gasp. “Ah! Thank you, Thrawn. Really.” 

Together, they removed the last pieces of fabric separating them. Eli was right in that it was different, most of his groin area replaced with purple flesh with a fine layer of fur that ended were a member hung heavily between his legs. Thrawn could not help but stare, the thick cock bulging around the base, probably housing the scrotum as that previous feature was missing, before tapering off somewhat into a thick shaft, the smooth head glistening from where it stuck out from the foreskin. It was, once at full length, nearly the size of Eli’s forearm. 

“Yeah… It’s a lot.” Eli said with a light chuckle, rubbing behind his neck as his blush only grew. 

In response, Thrawn’s own tendril extended to its full length, reaching out and grappling onto Eli’s member in a slick embrace. The pink skin and slick of Thrawn’s tendril stood in sharp contrast to the deep purple flush of Eli. 

“Fuck…” Eli muttered as Thrawn explored every inch of his cock, and there were quite a few to explore. By the time Thrawn was coiled around the base, Eli’s legs were shaking. 

“What would you like?” Thrawn asked, tone dark and suggestive. Eli pitched himself forward, arms braced on Thrawn’s shoulders and cock laying across his belly like he’d sat so many nights before. 

“You in me.” Eli responded, ducking down for a heated kiss that was all tongue and teeth.

More than happy to comply, Thrawn unraveled himself and trailed back along Eli’s perineum to his entrance, probing with the thin tip of his tendril. Moaning explicitly, Eli pitched himself back against Thrawn who pierced into him. The more Thrawn thrust into his lover, the tighter he felt and the Chiss was seeing stars. Rocking back against Thrawn, Eli grabbed one of Thrawn’s hands and licked a stripe along his palm. He then pressed the slicked skin down against his belly to fuck into it, the head of his penis feeling every delightful ridge of the Chiss’ fingers. 

“Better than I remember.” Thrawn uttered in his ecstasy, coming close to bottoming out into the clenching heat. 

“Same, same.” Eli panted. “So good.” 

Quickening his pace, Thrawn felt himself already nearing his orgasm. This felt perfect, being back with Eli again, their rhythms in synch and bodies connected in such an intimate act. Nothing could ruin this moment, and as Eli came down for another kiss, Thrawn lost himself, squirting out to paint his lover’s insides with his essence. 

“L-leave it in!” Eli stammered, rolling his hips against the added slick. 

Thrawn smiled, tapping his forehead with Eli’s. “For you? Of course.” Reaching around, Thrawn dragged his fingers along his folds, taking some of his come and rubbing it along Eli’s length. It took some effort to keep his member from retracting back inside him, Chiss really only orgasmed once after all, but for Eli Thrawn was willing to move mountains and this was not asking much. 

Focusing back on Eli’s member, Thrawn realized it was starting to grow, the base thickening. 

Shifting up a bit, some of Thrawn’s tendril was pulled out from Eli and the human whined. “Shh… Trust me.” Thrawn said softly, running his fingers through Eli’s hair. 

Breathing heavily, Eli nodded and watched Thrawn line himself up, opening the folds surrounding his tentril to reveal his primary entrance, the space the tendril usually occupied. 

Eli knew the sweet pleasures of that orifice and was nearly quaking in anticipation. “You think it will…” Eli nodded down at the member Thrawn was idly stroking between his legs, so heavy that it could not even stand up on its own. 

“I’ve taken more before.” Thrawn said with a wink, and before Eli could ask what he meant by that he was plunged into a world of firm ridges and cool slick. Eli hooked his hands under Thrawn, gripping his ass and pulling him up flush against him. 

“Stars… You feel immaculate” Eli more breathed than spoke. 

Thrawn was simultaneously shocked and thrilled as Eli lifted him up as if he weighed nothing. He noticed that most of his weight sat in the decidedly not human arm that Eli had, but was too lost in pure sensation to think too hard on it. 

Bounced up and down against Eli like a rag doll, Thrawn braced his elbows on the bed to steady his neck and head. It was intense in all the right ways, and Thrawn coiled up inside of Eli, and the added thickness within him just spurred Eli on even more. 

Swearing and uttering sweet nothings, Eli kept up a brutal pace, sweet sheening on his brow and eyes glittering. He was stunning. 

Suddenly, however, it got a lot harder for Eli to pull in and out and then he was coming, the base of his cock inflating as a massive load gushed into the Chiss below him. Collapsing down, Eli lay on top of Thrawn, still squirting out as thick white seed began to trickle out from Thrawn’s folds. 

Thrawn didn’t think it was possible, but being utterly full and fucked pushed him over the edge again, his body spasming under Eli. 

Mouthing at Thrawn’s collarbone, Eli caught his breath. Thrawn traced spirals along Eli’s spine with his fingertips, tracing the curve of his back and along his butt, squeezing at the soft flesh there. Eli wrapped around Thrawn, mumbling something Thrawn could not quite make out. 

“What was that?” Thrawn asked, noticing how the antennaepalp pointed towards the source of his voice. They were quickly growing onto the Chiss, expressive and cute if he were being honest with himself. 

“Still hard…” Eli repeated. “Does this.” 

Thrawn nodded, continuing his ministrations. “I understand.” Species with knots often experienced a sort of deflating period. Thrawn did not mind being locked against his lover one bit. His tendril now slid out from Eli, lazily trying to retreat back into the Chiss but finding its home occupied. 

“Sorry…” Eli said as he felt Thrawn try and pry around him, the tendril somewhat acting on its own with Thrawn so entirely blissed out. 

Thrawn cupped his lover’s cheek. “It is quite alright. I am enjoying this greatly.” 

“Really?” Eli asked, voice painfully hopeful. 

“Entirely.” Thrawn was not lying. 

“Ok. Good.” Eli said softly, nuzzling down against Thrawn. “Feels incredible.” 

“Yes it does.” 

They lay there a few minutes longer as Eli softened, eventually falling out of Thrawn with a sizable rush of warm come. Thrawn could not help but to just chuckle. 

“We should wash off.” Eli suggested with a sweet grin, peering up at Thrawn from his chest. In a fluid motion, Thrawn picked Eli back up into his arms and walked over to the refresher, flicking the lights on with his elbow. 

Eli yelped, hands rushing up to cover his eyes, the motion so jarring Thrawn dropped him onto the floor were he fell with a dull thud. Realizing his mistake, Thrawn immediately smacked the lights off and dropped to his knees. “I am so sorry Eli, are you alright?” 

Eli curled up into himself before unfurling when he realized the light was gone. “Yeah, just was not ready for that.” 

Thrawn comforted Eli, helping him back up to his feet, but a pit in his stomach appeared. He was certainly glad that whatever accident had happened had left Eli alive, but were his people truly this behind in prosthetics? In the Empire, he had seen Commander Hammerly show another officer her robotic arm, completely synthetic from the elbow down but one would never be able to tell had the synthskin not been pulled away. Was this overly sensitive eye really their best option? 

He’d have to discuss this with Admiral Ar’alani more, in due time. For now, Thrawn thought as he turned on the shower, his priority was spending every minute he could with Eli who had already bounced back from the minor setback. 

Thrawn got a rush of nostalgia as Eli rubbed him down with the same standard issue soap he’d grown up with. Inhaling deeply, he pulled Eli close mid-scrub, resting his head against soft, wet hair. “I’ve missed this…” Thrawn whispered. 

Eli snaked his hands out from where they were pinned against Thrawn. “Me too, Thrawn.” 

Pulling away, Eli pumped out more shampoo which confused Thrawn for a moment until Eli began scrubbing his right leg. Of course. Fur was, technically, hair. Eli noticed him watching and made a big show of running his hands from his knees up his thigh. “Like what you see?” He asked with a dramatic flair. 

Thrawn dropped down to pepper Eli with kisses. “I love it.” 

After getting far too handsy than scrubbing each other down required, the duo finally made it out of the refresher and into some sort of clothing. Eli had a plush robe, something he bought himself from the on-ship market, which was a surprise to the former Imperial to find, but a pleasant one at that. It was just long enough to cover his modesty, but the way the front was left wide open was anything but. 

Thrawn, on the other hand, settled for a towel around his waist, not wanting to slip into dirty clothes from the day before. 

“What sort of tea do you want?” Eli asked from the small kitchenette he had been afforded. It had been difficult going from highly stimulating caf to hardly energizing teas, but Eli did have to admit the steeped beverages were much better tasting. 

“Something herbal.” Thrawn responded, and a minute later he found something green and bitter in his cup, just what he wanted. Looking over, he saw a more pink tint to Eli’s drink. The next time they kissed, a floral taste was left in his mouth. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut, little bit of angst, and lots of fluff. 
> 
> Additional warnings for non-graphic mentions of medical procedures/(eye/body)trauma and mention of character death.

His tea finished, Eli leaned forward to set aside his mug. When he sat back on the couch, Thrawn noticed that his robe had come open further, the space between his legs exposed and a firming member strained between them. Eli followed the Chiss’ gaze and sighed. “Sorry… Been a while since I’ve done… This.” He gestured vaguely between them. 

Thrawn nodded understandingly. “Yes, I could say the same.” 

Eli flashed a knowing smile. “Figured seeing you came twice.” 

“Right.” 

“That was really hot.” 

Now, Thrawn blushed, a purple flush covering his cheeks in warmth. “Oh.” 

Eli moved closer, pressing himself against the Chiss. “Really hot.” 

Taking initiative, Thrawn slid off the couch and knelt before Eli, placing a hand on each knee. “Let’s give you the same opportunity.” 

Eli rolled his eyes, but was incredibly aroused, blood rushing to fill his cock despite his feigned disinterest. “We just washed off.” 

“There will be no mess this way.” Thrawn bowed his head, brushing his lips against the head of Eli’s cock. “May I?” 

In response, Eli hitched his leg up, four padded toes gripping Thrawn’s shoulder and pulling him closer. When Thrawn took in his tip, lips pushing back the foreskin, he arched his back, moaning in pleasure and gripping the back of the couch with his hands, nearly piercing holes in the leather with his claws. 

Thrawn could hardly take a third of the member in before it became too wide and butted up against the back of his throat, but Eli’s enthusiasm let him know it was enough. Swallowing around the hot prick elicited a deep rumbling groan from the human, and the foot on his shoulder migrated to the back of his head, holding him in place with a gentle nudge. 

Repeating the gesture, Thrawn raised his hands to grip the base of the cock, running them along his already dripping slit to add slick into the equation. Eli whimpered with every stroke, Thrawn slowly pulling off and then taking Eli in over and over again, his hands following the rhythm as they rubbed his knot. 

Eli’s hand dislodged itself from the back of the couch, coming out to stroke Thrawn’s hair as the Chiss paused to catch his breath. Brushing a stray lock of hair away from where it fell in front of Thrawn’s eyes, Eli stared down at his lover, in complete awe of his beauty. 

Eli called out his name. Softly, reverently. He knew he’d only grow louder the longer this went on. Thrawn ducked his head down, somehow managing to take even more of Eli in then. Whimpering, Eli’s foot dropped to the floor with a heavy thud, his fingers twining into dark, silken locks. Thrawn changed his pace, switching for quick and shallow thrusts that sent Eli reeling with pleasure. 

Without even realizing what he was doing, he untied the towel from Thrawn’s waist and threw it aside with his prehensile foot, curling the toes and rubbing along Thrawn’s slit. Losing focus for a second, Thrawn moaned around Eli, tightening his grip. 

This sent Eli over the edge, an explosion of come flooding into Thrawn. He screamed his name, gripping down onto whatever surface was available. 

The thick shots were too much for the Chiss to swallow down, so long strands of white pooled out from around his lips. Forced to pull back, Thrawn closed his eyes as Eli streaked his face with his essence. Leaving his mouth hanging open, strings of the fluid dripped down his chin and pooled on his tongue. 

When Eli regained his bearings, he looked down to see Thrawn was a panting, quivering mess. His knot was a very large distraction, but Eli had something else he wanted to do. Leaning down, he wiped some of the come from Thrawn’s face and licked around his mouth, tasting himself on Thrawn’s skin. Thrawn’s hands gripped behind Eli’s head and pulled him in for a kiss, slow and soft and just what he needed. 

“That was amazing.” Eli muttered affectionately as they pulled away. The knot of arousal in his stomach began to unwind as his own member shrank down to its normal size. Thrawn fished his towel from the floor to finish cleaning himself. 

“I may have overestimated my abilities.” Thrawn lamented as he folded the soiled towel and set it aside. 

Eli laughed. “No I think you have exceeded all expectations.” Pulling up on Thrawn’s arm, he encouraged the Chiss to come sit beside him. Thrawn took it a step further and tugged Eli into his lap, legs tossed over the edge of the couch. Thrawn pulled his robe open even wider to expose the plane of his chest which he rubbed lovingly. 

Planting a kiss in the center of it all, Thrawn hummed contentedly. “I will take your word for it.” 

“You’re still sticky!” Eli teased, wrapping an arm around Thrawn’s shoulders. 

Thrawn laughed in earnest. “I wonder who is responsible for that?” He asked rhetorically, tickling along Eli’s ribs, causing the human to squirm. 

“Hey!” Eli cried out while laughing. “Not fair!” 

Thrawn stopped, changing to gentle strokes along warm, smooth skin. “Better?” 

Eli planted a kiss to Thrawn’s cheek. “Much.” 

Thrawn melted into the moment, the ache in his heart slowly changing into an affectionate thrum. But there still was the bantha in the room, reminded of it on every stroke as his fingers glided over rough scar tissue separating human from… something else. 

He didn’t want to spoil Eli’s morning, but his curiosity was burning a hole in his consciousness. Thrawn had debated simply asking Admiral Ar’alani about it, but a large part of him wanted to hear the story from Eli himself before asking a third party. 

Eli placed a hand atop Thrawn’s, relaxing into the Chiss’ hold. “I’m guessing you have a lot of questions.” He said gently, sensing what was on Thrawn’s mind somehow. Or perhaps he just knew Thrawn well enough to know he’d want to understand more about Eli’s condition. 

“I am happy to hear whatever you wish to tell me.” Thrawn decided on, letting Eli control the dialogue. 

Appreciating Thrawn’s choice, Eli nodded. “Alright. I’ll just say the important parts. After a few months of just being on the ship, I was trusted to join a landing party. It was just a crash site investigation, nothing too dangerous. But after cataloging the wreckage of what looked like a sort of pirate ship that drifted too close to the edge of Chiss space, a larger vessel intercepted us. They didn’t ask questions, just fired, so of course the Steadfast covered us as best as they could. But the other ship greatly outgunned the shuttle, so a lot of damage had already been done and… I was nearly spaced. The blast doors closed just as I was diving through, but it was too late to save everyone. It was almost like half of my body died, frozen the instant the atmosphere was sucked out and replaced with cold space. Somehow, all my vitals survived but, well.” 

Eli raised his arm up, flexing the strange appendage. “I lost a lot too. The other ship’s entire crew died when the Steadfast blew the entire bridge off, but some of the slaves were trapped in the cargo hold. There was some sort of protocol on board to gas the entire ship in case of an emergency, so none survived but…” 

“There was biological material.” Thrawn provided. 

“Yeah. At first, the medics tried to splice in Chiss biomaterial, but my body entirely rejected it. The lead surgeon says it has something to do with conflicting body temperatures, the extra heat having killed the biomaterial designed for colder blood flow.” Eli shrugged. “So, they went to the next available thing.” 

Thrawn understood what Eli meant here. The bodies from the slave ship. 

“There was a lot of trial and error. At one point they tried using parts from a female Twi’lek, figuring that looked the closest to human. But the issue with that is that Twi’lek blood composition is entirely different to human.” Eli actually chuckled. “I’m sort of glad that didn’t work out. I can’t imagine myself half pink.” 

“It’s not a bad color.” Thrawn suggested, but realized that there were probably other implications in using such parts and quieted. 

“Yeah, well, it didn’t work. Can’t say I would be too stoked about having ear cones, either. At least I can sort of hide these if I need to.” To demonstrate, Eli’s antennaepalp lay flat against his skull, buried in wavy brown hair. Thrawn didn’t think he needed to hide such a feature, but did not comment on it. 

“So then they moved onto some other stuff and eventually this leg stuck, and then the arm, and so on. But the eye was just reject after reject. So someone got the bright idea of bringing in another specimen. So that’s how we got here.” Eli blinked slowly. 

Thrawn gently traced the slope of his cheekbone, Eli leaning into the touch. “Does it hurt you?” Thrawn asked delicately. 

“Well, not if it's dark. And the glasses help a lot. But I guess it’s not ideal.” 

Thrawn agreed. “No, not at all.” 

Then, he got an idea. 

**Epilogue**

Eli hated medical wards. Just brought back bad memories of waking up to excruciating pain only to be put back under when the medics deemed their newest combination a failure. But this time, he awoke to something new. 

The lights were dimmed, but not entirely off, and his vision was different. The field was narrower, but the colors were vibrant and even and he was not in pain. 

“How do you feel?” A familiar, loving voice asked from beside him. Eli turned his head to stare right into bright red eyes, their glow soft and warm and just like he remembered. 

Blinking back tears, Eli threw his arms around Thrawn’s shoulders, not caring about any witnesses. They were about to be married, after all, so it would become public knowledge that he and Thrawn were a couple. 

“Feels… like nothing. It’s perfect!” Eli beamed. “The real question is how does it look?” Eli asked with a shy smile, sitting back just a bit so Thrawn could look at him. 

One eye was hazel brown, the other a pure, smooth red that shone like a morning sun. Traditionally, such a stone would be shaped into something to be worn, such as a ring or bracelet, but Thrawn was never one for tradition after all. “Stunning.” 

Eli laughed then, the sound brighter than even the stone. “You know, on Lysatra people generally will carve wedding tokens from special wood to propose with. So, this is honestly not that weird.” 

Thrawn took Eli’s hand between his own. “I am glad.” 

“Me too.” 


End file.
